1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bubble bottle and a bubble wand. In particular the invention relates to a bubble bottle and bubble wand in which the wand can be removably inserted through an aperture or slit in a top covered portion of the bottleneck of the bubble bottle.
2. The Related Prior Art
Bubble bottles and bubble wands are known in the prior art. There are various configurations that have been designed. It would however be desirable to produce a simple and effective bubble bottle and bubble wand that would permit one to retrieve bubble fluid without the neck of the bottle being fully opened.